A New Perspective
by jasminedazz
Summary: A new mission has led our favorite exorcists to find something unexpected...will this change their lives? Read to find out :3 Story set before the Crowley arc :) Do R
1. Finding The Innocence

**This is my first D Grayman fanfic so please don't be too harsh if it isn't nice ^^  
I don't own D Grayman or its characters I only own my OC and the story  
Enjoy :)  
Finally your fic comes Manu :P**

**IMPORTANT: story takes place before Crowley arc**

* * *

'LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' Komui shouted rushing to his beloved sister's side when she came with the other two exorcists he had summoned,

Lenalee looked plain annoyed and stopped him by holding out her hand and bashing his face,

'You're so cruel Lenalee' Komui sobbed, Allen and Lavi snickered amongst themselves, Lenalee looked away embarrassed,

'Just tell us what you summoned us here for ni san' she said, Komui stood straight a serious expression donning his face,

'A few finders have reported that a strong force field is creating a snowstorm in the remote city of Idaha, I want you three to go there and find out what is going on' he replied,

'An unnatural phenomenon…that could mean it's a fragment of Innocence right?' Lenalee asked her eyes wide, Komui nodded,

The three exorcists nodded solemnly and decided to leave as soon as possible,

After Komui's usual sendoff for Lenalee the three exorcists set out for Idaha with Lenalee looking embarrassed and Allen snickering at Lavi's teasing…

~ Few hours later ~

'God its worse than what Komui san predicted, this place is bloody freezing' Lavi complained, Allen and Lenalee nodded hugging their coats tighter,

After an hour of walking the three exorcists saw what they were searching for, a snow storm with a wide diameter,

'We need to get to the center of the snow storm, that's where the force field is most likely to be' Allen said,

'Looks like it's not going to be easy' Lavi commented looking slightly disturbed,

The three had to try very hard just to enter the snow storm, the winds were too strong for them to walk easily, one wrong step and they would be flung out of the monstrous snow storm,

Soon the three could make out a vague, large hemisphere in the distance,

'That should be the force field' Lenalee commented,

'Ah, let's hurry and find out what it is' Lavi said,

The three soon reached the force field but what they found inside was something they never thought,

'It's blurry and not very clear to see but it's definitely a girl' Lenalee gasped, Lavi and Allen watched over with a serious expression,

'I think we need to break the force field to free her, she could be a host' Allen commented,

The three tried different methods with their respective Innocence powers but nothing seemed to remotely affect the strong force field,

'We should try to just enter it' Lenalee suggested,

'Ok I'll try, it could be dangerous' Allen agreed and placed his hand over the force field,

He could feel it vibrating but he couldn't enter, he tried with his left arm to have the same result,

'Not working' Lavi commented,

'Maybe someone else needs to try' Lenalee said, Allen looked at her hesitation written on his face,

'But…'

'It's alright Allen kun, let me have a try this time' Lenalee said smiling, Allen nodded hesitantly,

She placed her hand on the force field and penetrated a single layer but she couldn't go any further, she frowned,

'Let me show you kids how it's done' Lavi said grinning, Allen groaned,

'Like it's going to work just for you' he commented dryly,

'Just watch moyashi' Lavi said grinning and pushed his hand through the force field before Allen could reply back,

In the beginning his hand didn't travel further but he pushed against the force field, he had to push so hard against the force field to reach her that as soon as he did he fell on top of her, Allen and Lenalee watched the scene unravel with wide eyes, they still couldn't enter the force field,

She was still unconscious but her hands were covered in gloves, she was dressed in a long, pink summer dress with one side of her hair having a little white clip,

Lavi sat up looking slightly embarrassed, 'I'm sure she would kill me if she found out I had fallen on top of her, please keep this a secret' he said looking away, Lenalee giggled, Allen looked at the girl his mind lost in thoughts,

Lavi kneeled down next to her, he held her the girl in his arms and tried to wake her up, Allen and Lenalee sat down beside the two outside the force field, suddenly her wrists glowed and dimmed, she stirred and opened her eyes half way,

'A…a human' she said her speech slurry, Lavi grinned,

'Hai, I'm a human, name's Lavi, it's a relief your awake' he said smiling, 'can you stand' he asked her gently,

He saw her half lidden chocolate brown eyes, her pale skin and pitch black hair and something stirred in him, the usual flings he had so far was long forgotten,

'I…I don't know' she replied her voice faint breaking his trance,

'Alright' he sighed and carried her bridal style,

As soon as he picked her off the floor the force field entered her arms and she awakened completely and the first thing she saw were Lavi's warm, green eyes, her own chocolate brown eyes dilated and she turned pink when she realized she was in Lavi's arms, she squirmed and jumped down,

'Oi oi who are you people' she asked the three collectively and pointed a finger at Lavi, 'and why were you carrying me?' she asked slightly flushed,

'We are exorcists, my name is Allen Walker' Allen said smiling,

'I'm Lenalee Lee' Lenalee said smiling, Lavi looked annoyed,

'As I said Earlier my name is Lavi and I carried you because you were unconscious' Lavi said looking slightly annoyed,

The girl blinked completely ignoring Lavi,

'Ex…exorcists? You mean you guys can kill demons like me?' she asked looking confused,

Lavi immediately got his hammer out in attack position, 'you're a DEMON?' he asked looking tensed,

Allen had a poker face on, 'did that usagi forget my eye will react if we are this close to a demon' he said face palming, Lenalee giggled, Lavi calmed down a little, the girl was super pissed,

'BAKA! I'm not a demon! But I can kill demons too' she said face palming, Allen's eyes perked,

'How can you kill them?' he asked curious, the girl looked a little surprised,

'Well I was born with it Papa said it helped prevent my death too' she said,

'So you're a host of the Innocence then?' Lenalee asked smiling, the girl nodded,

'Sugoi…show us your weapon' Lavi said grinning, the girl face palmed,

'It's nothing to boast about baka!' she replied a little irritated hiding her wrists, Lenalee giggled,

'What is your name?' she asked,

'Misune, Misune Arashi' she said smiling nervously, Lenalee smiled,

'Misune san, I hope- ' Lenalee began only to be interrupted by her,

'Please just call me Misune' she said smiling, Lenalee smiled back,

'Then you must call me Lenalee too' she said grinning, Misune nodded nervously,

'Ano…Lenalee it would be best if- ' Misune began only to be interrupted by a scream,

All four teenagers took an offensive stance, Misune walked four steps forward and immediately started running,

'Akuma this way hurry!' she shouted and ran ahead, the three quickly followed,

'But how are you so sure?' Lavi asked suspiciously,

'I can sense demons within a 500 meter radius, that's how I know the difference between demons and humans, within 10 yards I can pinpoint accurately' she replied while running,

Allen was confused, 'how can you sense them? I can see the souls of the demons as my eye was cursed by my foster father but I don't see such a curse on you'

'I'll explain later first we must save the girl' Misune said looking worried and rushed ahead,

The four teenagers soon reached a clearing and found a little girl staring at the demon skeleton in front of her in fear,

'Millennium Earl' Misune said tightening her fists,

'Aah konbawa' the Earl said his evil smile ever present on his face, 'Allen Walker'

Allen grit his teeth, Misune's eyes widened,

'_The Earl knows his name too? Does this mean he has a past with this vile creature like me?_' she thought to herself looking confused,

'Come here little girl' Lenalee said gently,

The girl was transfixed,

'Oka san…' she whispered, the demon skeleton was shaking trying to control itself,

'Why Kyosuki why…' the demon shouted, tears slid down the girl's eyes, Misune's eyes widened,

'_Kyosuki…'_

'Now kill her and take her form' the Earl commanded, Misune moved quickly and brought the girl to the other three,

'Allen san please make sure she doesn't come any closer, I'll handle this' Misune said her bangs covering her eyes,

'Hai…' Allen said at a loss for words completely amazed by her speed,

'innocence…activate'

Her right wrist turned into metal and a glinting dark, navy blue and white sword appeared in her hand, her wrist was the hilt of the sword,

'Gomene Minato san…I hope I can save your soul' she whispered before slashing the demon clean,

'_Thank you_' the woman's soul whispered before disappearing,

The earl noticed her for the first time,

'Aah…Misune Arashi…I remember you' he said his classic grin in place, Misune tightened her fists disgusted by his grin, Allen's eyes widened,

'_How does he know her…does this have something to do with her innocence and the ability to sense demons?_' Allen wondered,

Lenalee and Lavi were stupefied,

'I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately I have work to do' he said opening his umbrella, 'goodbye everyone' he said floating away in his umbrella,

'Bastard' Misune mumbled under her breath and stood with her bangs covering her eyes,

Misune walked towards the girl and kneeled down in front of her and hugged her gently, the girl hugged her back tight,

'Misu nee' the girl said crying,

'Shush…don't cry Suki…it's alright…everything will be alright…these people are nee san's friends, you can trust them' Misune said her voice shaking, Kyosuki's body shook with her sobs,

'Don't ever trust that Earl again…he will make Minato san into a demon…do you want her to be one?' Misune asked her holding her at an arm's length, Kyosuki shook her head tears streaming down her face,

'Good girl, you must never call out for Minato san again alright?' Misune said tears flowing down her eyes, Kyosuki nodded, Misune kissed the little girl's forehead,

She stood and walked a little away and turned her back to the four standing behind her,

'Please take Kyosuki away from this place and make sure she is safe' Misune said her voice barely a whisper, the wind blew strongly making everyone's dress flutter,

'I'd appreciate it if you could drop her at a child's home and make sure she won't be disturbed by that earl again' Misune said sadness coating her voice,

'Aren't you going to come with us?' Lenalee asked shocked, Lavi narrowed his eyes, Misune shook her head,

'No…it would be best if I be away from you guys…' she said her bangs covering her eyes, 'I hold you guys responsible for Kyosuki…please be careful'

Misune turned to walk away when Lavi grabbed her arm,

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked anger evident in his voice,

'Let go of my arm' Misune said softly her bangs covering her eyes,

'No, not until you answer my questions' he said his eyes burning, Misune broke his grip easily,

'What do you want to know?' she asked,

'Why does the Earl know your name?' he questioned, she looked downcast,

'That is my personnel, I don't wish to share that with you' she retorted back,

'Fine what about this girl? Isn't she important to you? You're just going to leave her in our care? You just met us a few hours ago!' he shouted, she cringed,

'Oi usagi stop being so pushy' Allen said frowning,

'Shut it moyashi, she is just running away from her responsibilities, all I'm trying to do is to make her realize that' he heatedly replied,

'You…you don't understand…' Misune began her voice shaking, 'I can't be around people…bad things always happen to those who are around me…I can't lose Kyosuki TOO!' she shouted,

Lavi stood transfixed,

Misune fell on the floor tears flowing from her eyes, 'I appreciate your help in resuscitating me earlier…I don't know how you entered my force field…but please you have to leave me now and go…I was always alone…and this way it's better for everyone…please just let me go' she begged,

'But we can't leave an exorcist we found just like that, every single exorcist is valuable now' Lavi said looking desperate, Misune averted her eyes,

'Please Misune, he is telling the truth, trust us, we can take care of ourselves, nothing will happen to us' Lenalee said smiling,

'Bu…but…'

'Please Misu nee' Kyosuki begged, Misune hugged the little girl,

'Ok…just for you Suki' Misune breathed hugging the girl tenderly…

~ Outside a child home in Idaha ~

'By Suki…I shall come and visit you as much as possible ok?' Misune said hugging Kyosuki, she nodded,

'Promise Misu nee?' Kyosuki mumbled, Misune smiled and nodded, Kyosuki smiled and went with the matron,

'Please take care of her' Misune whispered the matron nodded,

~ Few minutes later ~

'Thank you for accompanying me till I left Suki at the home, I believe the time has come for us to part ways' Misune said smiling sadly,

'But you said you're coming with us' Lenalee said surprised,

'Yes, just till I drop Suki- ' Lavi suddenly held Misune's arm effectively making her shut up,

'Stop this' Lavi said looking angry, Misune was shocked,

'Like I said every exorcist we can find now is valuable! Can't you understand that simple sentence?'

'Lavi kun…'

'Look we can take care of ourselves just fine ok? We battle demons all the time, nothing could be any worse than that, just trust us!' he lashed out at her, her eyes widened,

Lenalee looked vary and smiled awkwardly, 'h…hai just trust us' she said smiling kindly at her,

Misune was at a loss for words, she looked at the three in turns and took a deep breath,

'Fine…but I will leave the minute anything bad happens because of me' she said sighing, Lavi grinned,

'If that was the case these people should've kicked me out a long time ago' he said grinning, Misune laughed lightly along with the others,

'Ikuzo minna' Lavi said putting his hammer back in its place at his leg,

'Erm…Lavi kun you can let go of my arm now' Misune said a tinge of pink evident on her face, Lavi grinned and let go,

'Oops I'm sorry' he said grinning sheepishly, Lenalee giggled,

The cold weather was decided to become even colder and Misune hugged herself tighter, her thin summer dress bearing no kind of warmth,

'Here wear this coat, you'll feel better' Lavi said handing his coat to the freezing girl,

'Won't you feel cold?' she asked tilting her head to one side, Lavi shook his head,

'Nah I'll be fine don't worry' he said smiling, a tinge of pink evident on his cheeks, Misune smiled,

'Thank you' she whispered, Lavi just smiled back,

'_So warm…_' Misune thought to herself, enjoying the warmth the coat brought,

~ Few hours later ~

Misune was completely awestruck as she looked at the huge building,

'So what do you think?' Lavi asked Misune grinning, Misune blinked her face turning red from embarrassment,

'Well…too high up' she said looking embarrassed, the other three grinned,

'Welcome to the headquarters' Lenalee said smiling,

'And a new life' Lavi said smiling,

'A new life…' Misune whispered to herself…

* * *

**There ends the first chapter of the new story ^^  
Hope you guys liked it ^^  
Will be back soon with the next chapter :3  
Till then adios amigos :3**


	2. Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
I don't own D Grayman or its characters but I do own my OC and the story :)  
Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

"_Welcome to the headquarters" Lenalee said smiling,_

"_And a new life" Lavi said smiling, _

"_A new life…" Misune whispered to herself…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

The gate keeper scanned her from top to bottom,

"_Please let me go…please let me go…please"_ Misune thought to herself and crossed her fingers, her eyes tightly closed,

"ALL CLEAR" the gate keeper screamed and the four teenagers entered the headquarters, Misune breathed a sigh of relief,

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Komui shouted running towards his sister, Lenalee had an annoyed look on her face and evaded his hug attack,

"Lenalee you're so cruel" Komui said sobbing comically, Misune laughed at Lenalee's expression, the two boys were snickering amongst themselves,

Komui noticed Misune for the first time when she laughed,

"Who is this Lenalee?" he asked his sister,

"Ah she is a host of innocence we found at Idaha ni san" Lenalee replied, Komui nodded,

"We would have to have Hevlaska see her, but before that" Komui's eyes glinted and he took out a drilling machine, "we have to analyze your weapon" he said grinning sadistically,

Misune turned pale from horror, suddenly she was ambushed on all sides, she screamed…

~ Few minutes later ~

"Hmm…interesting you have a parasitic weapon too, like Allen kun" Komui noted brushing his nonexistent beard,

Misune smiled awkwardly not knowing what to say,

"Well the last step before we give you the exorcist coat, we need to take you to Hevlaska to analyze your sync percentage"

"My sync percentage?" Misune asked looking confused,

"Yes, your sync percentage, it tells how much you're in sync with your innocence" Komui explained, Misune nodded not fully understanding what that meant,

"Here enter this lift" Komui said opening the door, Misune stepped on the lift feeling a little off,

The lift sped down and Misune held on to the railing like her life depended on it, soon they reached the bottom,

Misune was frozen with fear when she first saw Hevlaska,

"Don't worry child, I am merely going to test your sync percentage" Hevlaska said and extended her tentacles (I don't know what else to call them) and picked the scared girl,

Misune was shaking with fear,

"Do not be afraid my dear, I am no enemy of yours" Hevlaska said soothing her fears, Misune nodded shakily,

Soon Hevlaska touched her forehead with Misune's forehead,

"5…10…20…45…60…63…80…89…90%"

Komui's eyes widened, "9…90%"

"Is that bad?" Misune asked looking worried, Komui shook his head,

"No…it's good…very good actually" he said smiling at her, Misune smiled back looking relieved,

Hevlaska gently put the girl down,

"May God be with you" she said smiling, Misune stared at Hevlaska unable to revert her gaze,

"We can go back now Misune san" Komui said breaking her thoughts,

"Ah…hai" Misune replied coming back to her senses,

The two were soon on top again,

"Lenalee has your exorcist coat and if you have any doubts you can ask her, she will help you with anything you need"

Misune nodded smiling at Komui, Komui smiled back and left to his office,

"Misune!" Lenalee called out, Misune saw her and waved back,

Lenalee hugged her,

"I'll give you your exorcist coat later" she said smiling, "but for now…"

"Now what?" Misune asked looking confused,

"THIS", Lenalee said blindfolding her, Misune flailed her arms and Lenalee had a tough time before getting her to calm down,

"What is this Lenalee? Why have you blindfolded me?" she questioned,

"You'll know soon enough" Lenalee said giggling and led the blindfolded girl to the cafeteria where a welcome party was going on in full swing,

Lenalee removed the blindfold and Misune blinked a few times before her adjusted to the sudden brightness, she widened her eyes when she saw a huge banner containing "WELCOME TO THE HEADQUARTERS MISUNE" written in bold letters stare back at her,

Almost everyone had something or the other in their mouth and grinned at Misune, she gasped and tears of happiness stung at her eyes,

"O kaeri nasai Misune" everyone said and grinned, Misune had a tender look in her eyes,

"Tadaima minna" she said hugging Lenalee, a few tears tears of happiness escaping her eyes,

Lenalee smiled tenderly at the girl and the night passed away with lots of food and drinks,

~ Misune's room ~

Misune fell on her bed in the room she was allotted and sighed with contentment, the exorcist uniform did look better than she had expected, she looked at her white glove clad wrists and sighed burying her face into the pillow,

"Aah…how soft and comfy" she said to herself rolling in the bed a little, she smiled and closed her eyes…

_Splotches of blood flew everywhere and one landed on her face, a tender hand reached out to her,_

"_Oh my little one come here I will wipe that off" Minato whispered softly and pulled the young girl into her arms and wiped her face,_

"_Misu nee" little Kyosuki whimpered, Misune pulled the little girl into her arms, Minato wrapped her arms around both girls,_

"_It's ok it's ok Misu nee will protect you don't worry" Misune whispered masking her fear as much as she could and hugged the little girl, the shadow of a man hid the woman and the children,_

"_Come on there isn't any time we have to get out of here as soon as possib- "_

"_PAPA" _

Misune bolted awake and panted hard,

"No…Suki…"

~ The next morning ~

Lenalee woke up and quickly showered and changed her clothes before preparing coffee and giving it to Komui and the others at the science department,

At the cafeteria, everyone seemed to be there, even a few new finders, but Lenalee couldn't see Misune at all, she decided to check on her room,

She knocked a few times to no avail,

"Misune open the door" she knocked harder this time,

"_Why is she not opening the door?" _Lenalee thought to herself and kicked the door open to find it empty, Lenalee's eyes widened,

She rushed to Komui and told him what had happened, Allen and Lavi followed Lenalee when they saw her rush into Komui's office, and Komui was alarmed when Lenalee said Misune was missing,

"Any guess as to where she could be?" Komui asked her, Lenalee shook her head,

"She could've gone to see that little girl we left in Idaha's child home" Allen said his eyes widening,

"That's right she could've gone there" Lenalee said nodding,

"Fine then you three leave immediately since you three have already been there you can get there faster" Komui said, the three nodded and left within half an hour,

"I hope she really is at Idaha" Lenalee said looking a little worried,

"Don't worry she will be there" Allen reassured her, Lavi looked on ahead and said nothing,

~ Meanwhile ~

"Ah feels good to be returning home does it not Kanda kun?" Marie asked his fellow exorcist, Kanda looked away and grunted,

Suddenly his sharp eyes caught movement, he looked out of the window and saw a girl falling to the floor; he immediately jumped outside and rushed towards the girl,

She was wearing a simple white top and blue shorts that reached her knees, she had scarlet red hair that was tied up in a messy bun, she seemed to be unconscious, the girl didn't look familiar to him at all and he didn't want to leave her as she was as there was no one around,

"Che how troublesome" he said picking the girl bridal style and entered the last compartment of the train and walked to the front to his own compartment which he shared with Marie,

"There is someone else in the cabin with us?" Marie questioned frowning, Kanda grunted in reply again and kept silent for the rest of the journey…

* * *

**There ends the chapter, I apologize for it being short, I'm currently being killed at university so please forgive me :3  
I shall update as soon as I can :)  
Is Misune really at Idaha? Who is the new girl whom Kanda and Marie found?  
Wait for my next update to find out :3  
Till then adios amigos :3  
**


	3. Sudden Turn Of Events

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
I obviously don't own D Grayman or its characters but I do own my OCs :)  
Enjoy :3  
(I'm writing this story based on how my heart leads me to not based on any prev notes or anything, so I apologize if you guys had to wait for a long time for an update since I can't update unless I get a good idea for a chapter :3  
I love you all my supportive readers :3)**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

"_Che how troublesome" he said picking the girl bridal style and entered the last compartment of the train and walked to the front to his own compartment which he shared with Marie,_

"_There is someone else in the cabin with us?" Marie questioned frowning, Kanda grunted in reply again and kept silent for the rest of the journey…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

"Let's hurry and go to the child home" Lenalee said hurriedly taking out their belongings from the train, Lavi said nothing Allen nodded at her,

The three soon left the railway station and hurried towards the child home where they had left the little girl,

They soon reached the child home,

"Hello? Matron san? Are you there?" Lenalee called out, on answer to her call the older woman came out,

"Ah you are the same children who came to leave Kyosuki here, why have you returned?" she asked,

"We came to see Misune and take her back with us" Lenalee said in a hurry, the matron raised an eyebrow,

"Misune? Ah Kyosuki's elder sister but she isn't here, in fact they both already left early this morning" the matron said looking confused,

Lenalee's eyes widened, she fell backwards, Allen caught her in time,

"Do you have any idea as to where she might have gone?" Lavi questioned, the matron shook her head,

"But she did tell me to give a girl called Lenalee a letter" the matron said after thinking for a while,

"A letter for me?" Lenalee questioned her eyes wide, the matron smiled,

"Ah so you're Lenalee, just a minute my child I will get the letter" the matron said smiling and went inside to get the letter, Lenalee seemed to be more nervous than earlier,

"She could've written her address or where she intends to go in it" Allen said after thinking for a while, Lenalee nodded,

"Here you go my dear, this is the letter she wanted to give you" the matron returned presently and handed Lenalee the letter, Lenalee clutched the letter tight and bowed, the two boys followed her example,

"Arigatou matron san" the three said simultaneously, the matron smiled at the three kids and went back inside after closing the door,

~ Few minutes later ~

The three teenagers sat together with Lenalee sitting in the center with the letter addressed to her, she looked at both the boys in turn before taking a deep breath and reading the letter…

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Gomen, but I can't stay with the Order and knowingly harm anyone there…they are too nice…hence I'm leaving. If you receive this letter it means that you know Suki is with me now, you need not worry about us, I will protect Suki to the best of my ability and take responsibility for her. Please don't look for us. Also now thanks to you and the other two, I too am an exorcist so I will destroy as many akuma as I can while making sure Suki is alright. _

_Please apologize to Komui san on my behalf, also to Allen kun and Lavi kun. The coat you gave me that night made me feel really warm and secure, I didn't get to thank you properly for it…should we meet again I will thank you properly for it Lavi kun._

_Lenalee, I have to thank you for a lot of things but most of all, you have been a wonderful friend to me…that is something which I haven't had in a very long time…thank you very much Lenalee…thank you very much…_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Misune_

_P.S.: Suki says hi to all of you :)_

Lenalee clutched the letter tightly, her tears falling on the paper, Allen placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her while tears were stinging his own eyes, Lavi stood his bangs covering his eyes and tightened the grip on his hammer,

Before any of the three could speak any further Lenalee's golem started vibrating and a message crackled,

"_Kanda san has brought an unconscious girl to the Order, I am going to the gate to see who it is, please return if possible"_

"Kanda kun has brought an unconscious girl to the Order? Let's hurry and go back, it could be Misune!" Lenalee said and started running in the direction of the train station, Allen and Lavi followed close behind but Lavi had his thoughts running further than those three could ever run,

"_If that girl really is Misune then what happened to Suki? Did she die?"_

~ Meanwhile ~

"Kanda kun who is this?" Komui asked noticing the unconscious girl,

"Che I don't know I just saw her fall unconscious and there was no one in the vicinity so I brought her here" he said thrusting the girl roughly into Komui's hands,

"Eh…ah…Kanda kun wait!" Komui called out only to realize he had left already,

"Sigh…I need to find Reever now" Komui said sighing and heading to the science department,

~ Few minutes later ~

"Ngh…"

"Ah looks like the girl is waking up Komui kaichou"

"Wh…where am I?" the girl said her voice all groggy,

"You're at the Black Order, don't worry you're in safe hands" Komui said standing next to the bed and smiling at her, she nodded,

"What's your name?" he asked her,

"I'm Inoue…Inoue Risaki" the girl answered and smiled, Komui smiled back,

"Where are you from Risaki san?" Komui asked gently, "if you can tell us where you're from I can arrange for you to be sent back to your family safely" Komui said smiling,

Inoue smiled back, suddenly she held her head, Komui's eyes widened,

"What's wrong Risaki san?"

"There is something here…something is pulling me towards it…" Inoue said holding her head, Komui's eyes widened,

"I…I have to go to it…" she said and stood, her vibrant red hair falling on her shoulders,

"_Is she perhaps sensing something?"_

"Wait Risaki san, I will help you" Komui said holding the girl, Inoue nodded with a strained smile on her face…

~ With Misune and Kyosuki ~

"Misu nee!" Kyosuki called out to Misune, she smiled back,

"What is it Suki?"

"Look the sunset looks so beautiful!" Kyosuki said her eyes sparkling, Misune smiled tenderly pulling the girl closer to her,

"Yes it does" she said softly and kissed Kyosuki's forehead,

Kyosuki wrapped her arms around Misune's torso,

"I'm so glad I can be with you again Misu nee, I thought you didn't want to be with me" she said her voice barely a whisper,  
"because Misu nee is all I have now…everyone else…"

"Shhh don't say that Suki" Misune interrupted her, "I love you very much Suki, the reason I left you in the child home was only because I wanted to protect you…from myself…but I had trouble sleeping yesterday night and I was afraid about what would happen to you and I realized that if anyone can protect you from that Earl it's me…that's why I came back for you…honestly speaking I couldn't stay away from you myself Suki" she said tenderly, Kyosuki smiled,

"I love you Misu nee, and I'm glad you're back" Kyosuki said smiling,

"I love you too Suki and I'm glad I'm back with you too" Misune replied back smiling,

"Don't leave me again alright?"

"I promise I won't and I'll protect you with my life" Misune promised, Kyosuki whimpered and hugged Misune tightly, Misune smiled at her,

"So tell me how did you feel staying at the child home in Idaha?"

"Why did you leave me and go Misu nee? It was sooooooooooooooooooooo boooooooooooooring without you" she said pouting, Misune laughed,

Misune just kept listening to all the complaints Kyosuki had regarding the child home and watched all of her cute reactions while laughing occasionally. A little while later the two unrelated siblings sat down on a bench and enjoyed the sunset together, Kyosuki soon rested her head on Misune's lap and fell asleep, Misune tenderly caressed her head,

"_I promise to protect Suki Minato san…Oji san…please rest assured…I won't let anything harm her. Lenalee, Komui san, Allen kun, Lavi kun please forgive me…I can't come back no matter what…so please stay safe"_

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
I hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
I apologize for it being short again**, **but I have university work to finish :|  
Also should the characters seem OOC I'm sorry :(  
What's with this sudden turn of events? How will the three who are returning to the Order feel about the girl not being Misune? What is pulling Inoue? What is she sensing?  
Wait for my next update to find out :D  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


	4. A Rare Combination & A Broken Promise?

**Finally a new chapter –sighs-  
I'm sorry for being so late minna, as a third year medical student I have a lot of work to do :|  
Anyways here is the next update ^_^  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_Misune just kept listening to all the complaints Kyosuki had regarding the child home and watched all of her cute reactions while laughing occasionally. A little while later the two unrelated siblings sat down on a bench and enjoyed the sunset together, Kyosuki soon rested her head on Misune's lap and fell asleep, Misune tenderly caressed her head,_

_"I promise to protect Suki…Minato san…Oji san…please rest assured…I won't let anything harm her. Lenalee, Komui san, Allen kun, Lavi kun please forgive me…I can't come back no matter what…so please stay safe"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

~ At the Black Order ~

Komui supported Inoue on one shoulder as she walked directly towards where Hevlaska was, she stopped in front of the lift that would take them underground, Inoue was about to fall when Komui pulled her back,

"Risaki san what are you doing?" Komui asked, Inoue looked sure,

"There is something down there; I need to see what it is. Even if I feel the slightest trace of it, I feel like it's pulling me. I need to know what it is" Inoue insisted,

"_Only Hevlaska and the Innocence we gathered is there…" _Komui thought to himself, his eyes widened, _"no way…is she able to sense the Innocence?"_

-Few minutes later-

Komui and Inoue stood in front of Hevlaska on the lift, Hevlaska looked at Komui,

"What is it? Is she a host?" Hevlaska questioned, Inoue's eyes went wide when she saw the green cubes inside Hevlaska's transparent body.

She reached out towards Hevlaska,

"That's what is pulling me?" Inoue questioned looking confused, "I feel like I've reached where I have to reach"

Hevlaska picked the frail girl and placed her forehead on Inoue's forehead, Komui had wide eyes,

"What is it Hevlaska?" he questioned,

"She is an Innocence sens-"

Hevlaska didn't get to complete her sentence when a cube inside her body started reacting to Inoue's presence,

"So she is a sensor and a host…a very rare combination" Hevlaska noted, Komui looked confused,

"What are you saying Hevlaska" Komui asked,

"I thought there were no more sensors left in the world but apparently she is a sensor of Innocence" Hevlaska explained, "Innocence sensors depending on their ability can sense the presence of Innocence within a range of a distance. The most powerful I knew could sense Innocence very accurately within a 1 mile radius, but she looks like she cannot sense with over such a big range."

Inoue looked at the two of them in confusion, Hevlaska brought out the piece of Innocence that reacted to Inoue and handed it to Komui.

"This particular piece of Innocence is a very strong one and she can be unrivaled should she train herself properly. I leave this to you Komui" Hevlaska said and sat down, Komui nodded understanding that was their cue to leave. He held the piece of Innocence in his hand tight and steered the lift upward.

-At the Science Department-

"Where is the girl Kanda san brought? Is it Misune?" Lenalee questioned as soon as she rushed into the Science Department with the other two in tow, Reever shook his head. Lenalee fell against Allen's arms.

"Ni san…where is my brother?" Lenalee questioned suddenly getting an idea,

"He is escorting the new girl and has taken her to see Hevlaska. Looks like she is a host" Reever said.

The three of them looked crestfallen. Komui entered as if on cue, Lenalee rushed to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders,

"Ni san where is Misune's golem? We can track her through her golem and we-"

"Lenalee calm down!" Komui instructed and Lenalee grew quiet.

Komui took out two pieces of a golem cleanly sliced through in the center from his pocket, her eyes widened,

"It is Misune's golem. We found it when we searched her room for some clues" Komui said a pained expression crossing his face, Lenalee had tears sting her eyes,

"I-is th-there really n-no way to f-find her" Lenalee said her voice merely a whisper and breaking,

"Enough with this talk" Lavi said his voice piercing, "don't you believe we can find her?" he questioned Lenalee his voice rising a little, Lenalee's eyes widened,

"Usagi…" Allen said,

"We are finding her golem or no golem. I'm going to look for her. Oi Lenalee and moyashi if you two to wish to come along I won't stop you" he said standing with his back towards the others and his fists tightened,

"That's right…I have to believe we can find her. I'm coming with you Lavi kun" Lenalee said determination lighting her face, Allen nodded,

"I'm coming too" Allen said smiling, Lenalee smiled and Lavi nodded. Timcampy landed on Allen's head and the three left the Black Order.

~ Meanwhile ~

Suki looked worriedly as Misune slashed down the last akuma present in the area and dispersed her Innocence. She panted with exhaustion and fell on the floor, Suki rushed to her side with water in her hands and Misune drank it immediately.

"Ah I'm sorry that was the last of our water supply right?" Misune asked sitting up a little now that her energy was a little replenished, Suki nodded,

"I'm consuming too much of our water supplies. Sorry Suki that I have such bad stamina" Misune said grinning sheepishly, Suki looked slightly angry,

"Misu nee give yourself some credit! You killed so many of those ak-"

"Hai hai and now I have to get back to shop for my part time job so that I can get money to buy food for you" Misune said interrupting Suki and trying to stand up, "give me a hand please Suki"

"You always worry just about me Misu nee, it's not fair. I can do small jobs too" Suki said while helping her up, Misune laughed at that,

"Yes Miss Little Grown Up, I know you can but I will not let you undergo any hardship"

"But you take twice the workload Misu nee!"

"As long as you're okay I don't anything more alright Suki? We have spoken about this before and I told you no. Please just listen to me alright?"

Suki crossed her arms over her chest with tears of anger stinging her eyes, Misune sighed,

"Come on Suki…please?" Misune tired convincing her. Suki said nothing and started walking ahead in the path which leads to shop Misune where works as a part time waitress, Misune smiled looking relieved and walked behind her smiling like a fool.

"I haven't forgiven you yet" Suki said pouting, Misune controlled her laughter,

"I know I know" she said her tone playful, Suki pouted even more, Misune laughed and hugged the girl. Suki hugged her back knowing she can't mad at Misune for long.

The two girls soon reached the shop where she worked. Misune pulled Suki behind her and closed her eyes. Suki looked worried, Misune let out a tired sigh,

"No akuma sensed, all clear come on" she said smiling, Suki nodded looking relieved.

Suki sat at an unused table and Misune went inside and came out in her uniform. Suki watched her as she worked, her eyes filled with worry.

Misune knew she was reaching her limits, she gave the customers the best smile she could hoping her body would hold out till she done with her job. Luck wasn't on her side that day, all the exhaustion of continuously fighting, not sleeping and eating properly finally caught up to her and she fell on the floor. The last thing she saw was Suki's crying face before her vision went black.

-Approximately 30 minutes later-

Misune was half glazed and her conscious was slipping in and out,

"Suki…Suki…" she mumbled, a kind, elderly woman smiled at her,

"Don't worry my dear, you just fainted at your workplace and I brought you here" she said smiling.

"Suki…where is she?" she persisted, the old woman looked a confused,

"You mean the little girl who was with you?" she asked, Misune nodded,

"Ah she went to buy the medications the doctor wrote for you" she explained, Misune's eyes widened,

"WHAT? Suki went alone? How could leave her like that? I have to- " Misune winced holding her head unable to continue, the old lady pushed her onto the bed,

"I know that too silly girl. One of my employees has gone with her. She is well protected just relax for now" she said sternly, Misune nodded and fell asleep looking out of life almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-Meanwhile-

"These are the medications right? It's enough for Misu nee right?" Suki questioned her companion looking anxious, he nodded smiling patiently. Suki smiled back looking relieved and hugged the bag of medications in her hand tightly to her chest.

The two were returning to the house when suddenly two men came out of the bushes and stopped them.

"What do you want?" the man questioned looking angry, Suki looked frightened and hugged the medications tightly.

"To eat you" the man said grinning.

Suki's eyes widened as the two men transformed into akuma right before her eyes…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :D  
Sorry that it's short, I have a LOAD of other work I need to complete ^^  
What is going to happen to Suki now that Misune is not next to her anymore? Will she receive help before it's too late? Will Misune's promise be broken? Will our three exorcists find Misune?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Till then adios amigos :D**


End file.
